Truth Or Dare, Sebastian Style!
by MilliniumLint
Summary: Sebastian has been caught and has a lifetime sentence in Silent City. He has been offer the choice to have his sentence shortened down to 20 years if he plays a game a truth or dare with the TMI gang. Sebastian agreed, but he has no idea what he s gotten himself into! Sequel to Truth or Dare TIM Style!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare, Sebastian Style!**

**Sequel to the last hit truth or dare fic. **

**Me: Alec, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Magnus: We`re busy! *winks***

**Alec: *glares at boyfriend and blushes* Magnus!**

**Me: The images! Ewww!**

**Alec: Sorry bout that, my sparkly boyfriend has no filter. Anyway, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Clary`s POV**

I walked into Jace`s room. He was sitting on the bed, reading. I gently tapped him on the back.

Jace turned around, and he grinned when he saw it was me. "What?"

"You need to meet Izzy and the others in the living room right now, we`re playing truth or dare."

"Oh, no no no. We are not playing that game again," The blond shook his head. "My poor balls still haven`t recovered from last time."

I sighed. "Well you have no choice. Sebastian was given the option to play it with us and get his lifetime sentence in Silent City shortened into 20 years, and he chose that option."

My boyfriend groaned and got up. "I guess I have to. The law is hard, but it is the law."

We joined the others.

**Sorry if it`s kind short, but please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: Thank-you for all those lovely reviews! They brighten up my day! Magnus wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Magnus: Sure. MillinuimLint does not own TMI or any off my glitter. *hugs glitter to chest* My precious! *giggles insanely***

**Isabelle`s POV**

"So," I said as Clary and Jace entered and plopped down on the couch. "Here we are, once again, playing truth or dare. Now, with a not-so-special guest!" I pointed at Sebastian.

"Hey, now," Sebastian said. "I`m said I didn`t mean to kill him and I`m sorry, so be nice."

I glared at him. "Some things you just can`t forgive," I muttered. "But whatever, Sebastian in case you don`t know that the rule is that if you don`t want to do the truth or dare given to you, you can remove an item of clothing instead."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Sebastian, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," Sebastian.

"I dare you to let Church sit on your lap for the rest of the game, so you`ll be sneezing the entire time. You said cats made you sneeze during that prank call didn`t you?" I replied.

"I don`t remember, I was probably drunk or something. I actually love cats," He said with a grin. "Dare accepted. Here kitty kitty!" Sebastian said and patted his lap. Church came over and curled up in his lap. He started giving him a belly rub and talking to him in a baby voice.

"Well," Clary said. "Never would have expected that."

"Yeah," Jace added. "I always thought Simon would be the one that ends up alone with a million cats. I was wrong. Sebastian`s the cat lady out of all of us."

"I am not a lady!" Sebastian said indigently. "Now Jace, truth or dare."

**Clary`s POV**

Sebastian the cat lover? I`m never going to get used to that.

"Truth," Jace said.

"Truth?" Simon exclaimed. "Since when has Jace suddenly become such a wimp?"

"Last time I chose dare," Jace shook his head and sighed while the others laughed.

"Okay," Sebastian said. "When was the last time you and Clary?" He waggled his pale, almost invisible eyebrows.

"thiesmooornngh." Jace said quickly, his face red.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked sweetly.

"This morning," He repeated in a low voice.

"I can`t hear you!" My evil brother sang.

"This morning." My boyfriend said louder.

"Louder!" Sebastian said.

"This morning!" Jace shouted.

"Louder!" My brother ordered.

'This morning!' He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jocelyn, who was in the training room ran in.

"What about this morning?" My mom asked breathlessly.

"Nothing," Jace said quickly, while Sebastian and the rest of us struggled to hold in our laughter. Jocelyn left, looking confused. "Truth or dare, Simon?"

**Simon POV**

"Dare," I announced.

"I dare you to go slap Luke on the butt," Jace replied, grinning devilishly.

I considered taking off my shirt, but decided I should probably save it for later. I was only wearing jeans, a shirt, and boxers, so I only had three chances to get out of dares. I didn`t wanna run out of clothes so quickly.

"Okay," I said with a sigh. I got up and went to the training room where he was training with Jocelyn.

I tiptoed over to Luke and slapped his rear end, hard. He slowly turned around at his blue eyes stared at me in disbelief.

"Simon!" Luke exclaimed. "What the-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, suddenly Jocelyn ran over and slapped me so hard I stumbled back, trying to hold back tears. I put my hand to my cheek in surprise. I had to admit, that was the best bitch slap ever, but damn it hurt!

"Luke. Is. Mine." She said slowly. She had gone what Clary liked to call "scary calm." I slowly backed out of the room and quickly ran back to the others, not daring to look to see if she was after me.

**Alec`s POV**

Simon returned with a red hand-shaped mark on his cheek and a look of disbelief on his face. "I did not expect Jocelyn to slap me," The vampire muttered and sat down next to Izzy.

Sebastian, who was snuggling with Church, looked surprised. "My mom slapped you!"

Simon nodded. "Red-heads can be feisty."

Jace grinned. "Yep, they can get pretty feisty alright," He glanced at Clary and smirked. "If you know what I mean." Jace waggled his eyebrows suggestively. His girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"Oh gross," I muttered, feeling my face turn red. There are some things you just do _not _need to know about your brother.

Simon looked revolted. "To much info dude, way to much info," He said in disgust. "Truth or dare Magnus?"

"Dare," Magnus said. "Please let my dare be kissing Alec, please." My boyfriend prayed. I couldn`t help but secretly wish that would be the dare as well. His sweet, lip-glossed lips look so inviting, but there was no way I could make out with him in front of my friends. I just didn't like doing that kind of thing in public. I was just shy like that.

"I dare you to shave off your hair," Simon smirked.

"No way!" Magnus said in unusually shrill voice. He quickly kicked off his glow-in-the-dark ballet slippers. "Truth or dare Izzy?"

**Izzy`s POV**

"Dare," I told him.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Jace," Magnus said. "And I mean like all of them, underwear and jewelry included." Magnus said calmly, although he still looked shaken up about the thought of shaving off his precious glittery hair.

I bit my lip. Jace`s clothes were okay, but wearing everything, including his boxers? Awkward. Then again, you only live once.

"Why not?" I said, giggling at the horrified look on Jace`s face. The warlock nodded and snapped his fingers. Suddenly I was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of boxers. it wasn`t that bad, and when I looked over at Jace I nearly choked on my own laughter.

He was wearing my clothes, and they were kind of small on him so they looked _really_ tight. Jace had on a short black skirt, and a sparkly pink tank top. I also knew that her was wearing the hot pink lacy bra and matching thong I had been wearing only seconds ago. He looked terrified.

"Aww, doesn`t he look cute," Clary cooed, and put her arm around him.

Jace groaned. "I do not look 'cute' I am sexy."

The redhead sighed. "Okay fine, despite being dressed like a girl you look insanely sexy." She kissed him and before I took look away Clary gently pushed him over so she was on top of him. Within a few minutes she had her hand on his belt buckle, and I quickly glanced away awkwardly.

"PDA!" Simon sang.

Clary quickly got up and smacked him. "Oh, shut up!" She muttered, turning red.

I nodded. "Ugh, I agree with Simon, no one should be that public." I shuddered. "Truth or dare, Clary?"

**Clary`s POV**

"Dare," I said, smiling.

"I dare you to eat a bowl of mac and cheese using no hands," Isabelle said.

I shook my head and took off my flip-flops. "No way, Simon and I tried that when we were like, ten. It made a huge mess."

The vampire laughed. "Oh, I remember that. It took you like a week to get it out off your hair, right?"

I grinned. "Yeah, every now and then I still find a noodle in there that I missed."

"That`s just gross." Sebastian said.

"You`re gross," I told him. "Truth or dare Sebastian?"

**Sebastian`s POV**

"Dare," I told my sister, squirming uncomfortably. "But give me on sec, I have to go to the bathroom." I began to get up but Clary shook her head and grinned.

"Nope, stay here that just gave me a good idea," She said.

I groaned. "Come on, can`t it wait? I`ll be right back." I was seriously dying here. I`d had like a huge iced tea before and I was about to wet myself. I stroked Church`s soft fur and my spirits lifted as he let out a contented purr. Gosh, that cat was freakin adorable.

My redheaded sister shook her head. "No, because I dare you to go pee in the kitchen sink."

I shrugged. "Okay, but I don`t see what the deal is." I really don`t, I mean I`m a guy, so thankfully I`m equipped to go in a variety of places. Plus as long as I`m alone, I don`t really have a problem taking a whiz in the sink or something, cause hey, if you really have go, you don`t really care where you do it. Unless it`s your pants, that is. That`s a big no-no for people over the age of four who have any dignity.

"Well," Clary said slowly, twirling a lock of her red hair on one of her pale fingers. "There is a catch. Maryse is in the kitchen as well, making lunch, so you`ll have an audience."

Isabelle gave her a high-five.

"By the angel," I sighed and gently sat down Church. This was going to be awkward.

I tip-toed into the kitchen. Maryse Lightwood was at the table fixing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and didn`t even notice as I walked in. I silently walked over to the sink, hoping to get this over with. To my disgust, the sink was filled with dirty dishes from breakfast. I shrugged, unzipped my jeans and quickly tried to do my business.

I didn`t get away with it.

I felt someone shove me to the side, hard. I fell over and landed on the floor before I could even finish pissing, so I ended up peeing on the floor. Gross.

I saw the dark shape standing above me. It was Maryse Lightwood holding a butter knife threateningly.

"Sebastian," She said slowly. "The bathroom was that close to you." She pointed to a nearby restroom. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Did Valentine perhaps no bother to potty-train you?" Maryse pointed at the puddle of urine on the floor where I missed when she shoved me. "Clean that that up." She walked away.

I quickly did, turning beet red the entire time. Maryse returned with box of P_ull-Ups_.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"I don`t want to be having anymore accidents on my floor," She muttered irritably. "Put one of those on."

"No way," I replied. "I`m freaking eighteen, I don`t need them, and there`s no way those would fit on me anyway." I pointed out.

Maryse looked at me. "This kind is meant for teens, now go and put them on before I put them on you myself!"

"Okay, okay," I said, my hands up in surrender. I wasn`t afraid of many things, but a nagging parent was one of them. They could go one forever, and those lectures seemed to have no end! I grabbed the package and left to go put on the idiotic thing

**Jordan`s POV**

Sebastian returned after about twenty minutes, his pale cheeks flushed, and shuffled awkwardly to his seat. As the evil guy sat down and lifted the purring cat into his lap, he made a strange noise, like the crinkling of paper.

Maia, who was sitting close to me, laughed. "By the Angel, what happened?"

Clary`s brother groaned, as if he hoped no one would ask, and explained.

"Really?" Simon said "Why would she do that?" The vampire shook his his head and casually put his arm around Isabelle`s slender waist.

"Mom does a lot of weird things," Alec said with a shrug.

"Oh," Sebastian said and turned to Isabelle. "Truth of dare?"

"Dare," Isabelle replied as she gently played with Simon`s hair.

"I dare you to cover your entire wall with pictures of Miley Cyrus and Justin Beiber," He said.

Her lipsticked mouth dropped open in horror. "No way, do I look like I wanna give myself nightmares?" She took off Jace`s black shirt she had on since she had traded her clothes with him for a dare earlier. The dare included underwear as well, and so she had well, no bra on either. I looked away as quickly as possible.

Simon however seemed to enjoy the sight. He was staring at his girlfriend`s naked chest, grinning ear to ear like kid on Christmas morning. I shuddered at the thoughts that were probably going through my room mate`s head as he moment as he gazed at her like she was the only girl in the room.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello, earth to Simon!"

He glared at me. "Ha-ha very funny," Simon said sarcastically.

"More like gross," Alec and Jace said at the same time. Their heads were both turned away, and I figured it must be pretty awkward for them to have their sister topless in front of them.

Isabelle laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "My eyes are up here." She said to Simon, teasing. He gently kissed her on the forehead, and he smiled, showing his fangs.

Jace glanced at the vampires fangs nervously. "Put those away, would you? You`re freaking me out." He did.

"Okay," Isabelle said finally. "Jordan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said immediately. Like Jace, I was not eager to do any dares after the last game.

"When you and Maia got back from the Praeter house, you guys were all the sudden acting all, you know, like you were a couple." She said. Oh god, where is she going with this?" "Well, obviously _something_ happened between you two, so what happened?"

Oh, shit. She did not ask _that _question. I felt my face heat up at the thought of what happened.

"Oh," I mumbled. "Well, you see, um, uh."

Jace rolled his eyes. 'Oh, come on, spit it out!"

"We had sex in the shower." I said quickly.

"Is that so?" Said a voice from the kitchen.

Luke walked in looking at my girlfriend and then at me. I suddenly realized how he was her pack leader and how close and probably protective he was of her.

Boy, was I in trouble.

**Sorry if this isn`t my best work, but I tried, so pretty please with Clace on top review! **


End file.
